


hell is a train on tracks

by verivala



Series: fictober drabbles [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, poor Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Day 3: "Now? Now you listen to me?"





	hell is a train on tracks

**Author's Note:**

> oh lord, poor snape xd

Severus Snape was in Hell. There was no other explanation for it. If this was what Hell was like, maybe he should have tried to stay alive after all. Nothing the Dark Lord could cook up would compare to this agony.

“Now? Now you listen to me?”

Snape stuffed his cloak deeper into his ears and tried his hardest to will himself out of existence.

“Oh, I’m sorry, how exactly should I have listened to you when you didn’t talk to me for over 45 years?!”

“You could have followed my example! I don’t know how many speeches I gave denouncing the use of violence!”

“Oh, was I supposed to read your mind then and know that you meant it? And if you had ever deigned to visit me in my imprisonment, you would have known that I did start listening to you much earlier!”

Snape could feel a vein threatening to burst in his forehead. That was enough.

“If you both don’t shut up, I will kick you both off this train,” he barked, rising from his seat. The two other men in the train carriage to what-surely-must-be-Hell turned to look at him.

Grindelwald gave a dismissive sniff, “I would like to see you try.”

Snape snarled at him, glaring at Dumbledore’s husband (and hadn’t that been a surprise, the hypocritical arse. _After all this time_, _indeed_). He did not know what he had done in his life to deserve this (well, he did know, and he must admit that this punishment was lame compared to what he had been expecting); to be stuck in a ethereal train carriage with his annoying Headmaster (who he had killed, but he tried not to think about it, for he had no wish to cry here in front of these men) and his equally annoying husband who had over 97 years worth of marital problems to sort through.

“Now, now, no need for that,” said Dumbledore, perhaps sensing that Snape was a few seconds away from drawing his wand.

“Sit down, my dear,” Dumbledore commanded, pulling Grindelwald down by the hem of his robe. Surprisingly, he went with minimal resistance. Not that Snape could boast any different, as he sat down immediately as Dumbledore turned his strict gaze on him.

An awkward silence filled the carriage. Grindewald and Dumbledore were exchanging heated looks that Snape did his best to ignore. As long as they kept the argument inside their heads, they could argue for the rest of eternity for all he cared.

Sniffing, Snape turned his head away and rested his head against the windowpane. Apparently, it was possible to fall asleep in the afterlife, as his eyelids soon turned heavy and he fell asleep to the movement of the carriage and the quiet murmur of voices.

Snape did not know how long he slept, but as soon as he woke up, he wished he hadn’t. He had been wrong, he hadn’t been in Hell previously, but now he undoubtedly was. The noises he was hearing- surely they weren’t- with him in the carriage? He grimaced as heard the Headmaster let out what was undoubtedly a groan. _He would not look. He would not look. He would not-_

He quickly shut his eyes again and gritted his teeth together. He wondered if it was possible to sue the Headmaster for mental scarring in the Afterlife. If not that, a very strong Obliviate would work just as well.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
